And Then we Were One
by ToxiNeena
Summary: On the eve of Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding, Kaoru is nervous and Kenshin is patient; but of course, because they love each other like no one else ever could. Lemon fluff


**_My first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic! Sigh, I've wanted to do one for so long...not to mention something with total romance because, hey, there just wasn't enough in there for me, if there was any at all xD _**

**_Warning: Lemon. :D  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>And Then we Were One<span>_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Kaoru-dono…are you quite sure about this? Are you…prepared?" a soft yet strongly masculine voice murmured in Himura Kaoru's ear hesitantly.

It was the night of their—Kaoru and Kenshin's—wedding; the night of consummation. As the young woman looked up shyly, she gazed into her new husbands lovely violet colored eyes that oozed concern for her well being. She smiled warmly. "I'm ready. I asked Megumi about the…um…the _specifics_…I know what's supposed to, er, happen." Her face sprouted a fine shade of red, obviously embarrassed to be speaking about such a subject so openly.

"That does not mean that you're prepared, no it does not," Kenshin reasoned, a slight worried frown donning his face. "It will hurt you, _I_ will hurt you." His look darkened considerably. Kenshin was less then pleased at the thought of causing Kaoru pain—any sort of pain, whatever it were.

"I know that too, and I'm prepared." Kaoru met his eyes head on, full of determination, love, and…fear. She was scared.

"Are you scared?"

Of course, Kenshin already knew the answer, even if Kaoru refused to say it out loud. She was obviously terrified, and she had a right to be.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to do this…because I…I mean, I _do_…want to do this…yeah…" Kaoru finished with steam all but spouting from her ears, red faced and stuttering. Kenshin almost chuckled—Kaoru was too innocent sometimes. She wrung her hands, a nervous habit of hers that Kenshin had picked up on over the amount of time they had spent together, and glanced down nervously. "Kenshin, I-I love you."

Her words made his heart stop for the briefest of moments before it picked up rapidly, at least twice as fast as before.

"And I want us to be together, as husband and wife—" Kaoru never got the chance to finish her sentence. Something warm and moist was pressed against her lips ever so softly that she could hardly tell that it was there. Too stunned to respond, she stood there, stiff as a board, her mind whirling tens of thousands of meters per second.

Kenshin pulled himself back in fear that he had done something that Kaoru had not wanted him to. Instead, he was met with a dazed, hazy glance from her that made him ache to kiss her again. So he did. He reached out and grasped her chin, caressing and stroking it lightly, before swooping in for another light kiss. Kaoru never protested one bit.

Her senses finally regained, Kaoru shakily reached for the back of Kenshin's neck, all the while wondering if she were doing the right thing or if she were doing the wrong thing. When she touched his soft, but worn skin, it was like an electrical bolt struck her spine and she gripped the body part more firmly. Kenshin took it as a sign to move forward from tight lipped kisses to something more intimate.

Kaoru almost jerked back in pure shock when she felt something wet probe at the entrance of her mouth—a tongue, or to specify, Kenshin's tongue. Just what was he doing? Megumi hadn't mentioned anything of that sort! What was she supposed to do?

"Copy me," Kenshin instructed softly, drawing back to kiss her temple lightly, "do what I do." He resumed to placing his mouth of hers and, once again, Kaoru met the wet muscle, although with a little less shock than the previous time. She closed her eyes and, after thinking it through seriously, she opened her mouth in just the tiniest fraction.

Kenshin's tongue darted into her open cavern.

Kaoru jumped at the sensation of the alien invader in her mouth as it grazed over her teeth, the inside of her cheek, and even her own tongue. It was odd, she concluded, but not a bad odd. It was a good odd. Slowly, Kaoru began to mimic his actions, using her tongue in the same way he used his. She dabbed at his lower lip experimentally and then eased her way into his mouth, liking the way Kenshin was breathing a bit heavier like he was beginning to pant.

In pure instinct, Kaoru removed her hands from around his neck and trailed them down his clothed chest, feeling the toned muscle of his pectorals through his thick garments. Even though it was just touching, it felt fantastic—just running her hands up and down in a repetitive motion was soothing not only to Kenshin, but to her as well. She sighed into the scorching kiss.

Kenshin was going mad—the way she was touching him, so slowly yet so lovingly, pushed his instincts to the very brink. All he could think about was the way he would fit inside her, the way she would turn red at the sight of him, the way she would moan in his arms. It wasn't normal for him to think like that, Kenshin had never really had perverse thoughts before; he hadn't had the time for such a thing. Removing his hand from her jaw, both of Kenshin's hands began to wander—down to her neck, her collar bone, her shoulders…her breasts.

Kaoru yanked back in surprise, disconnecting their perfectly molded mouths and tongues.

"Ah…sorry Kenshin…I-I guess I'm still not used to…_this_…" She waved a hand back and forth between their mouths, indicating what she meant. Kaoru looked down at her feet in embarrassment while her face grew undeniably hotter under his gaze. _Oh, Kenshin is probably getting so sick and tired of me acting like this…I'm such a baby! _

"Kaoru-dono, I understand, in fact it is _I_ who should be sorry. I keep losing, and trying to pleasure, only myself." Kenshin's voice had a smile sewn into it—the light and carefree one he usually wore. "You're scared, I understand…Kaoru-dono, come here."

She looked up to see Kenshin holding out his arms as if to give her a giant bear hug. Chewing her lip nervously, Kaoru walked forward a few steps into his embrace and clung to the front of his garments.

"Kaoru-dono, if I may…"

She felt the tickling sensation of Kenshin's hair against her cheek as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose to her neck—the action made her blink in curiosity. Just what was he—?

"Oh!" Kaoru squealed when she felt his wet tongue drag itself across the side of her neck. The small noise did not make Kenshin pull back; rather, it seemed to encourage him. He began repeating the process, licking just under her ear, down her neck and to the base of her throat. It was mesmerizing.

"You may want to lay down on the futon, it makes both our jobs that much easier," Kenshin whispered into her neck, which was now cool and moist with his saliva. Too dumb to speak, Kaoru nodded and kneeled, leaning back until her back made contact with the softness of her…his—their futon. Kenshin placed his body on top of hers before she could speak and began his ministrations once again.

_He's like…a puppy! _Kaoru almost giggled at the thought but was quickly drawn away from it as she felt his tongue lathering her neck again. It was so…so erotic to her, though it was embarrassing to admit—just the sight of his moistened tongue against her skin made her breasts feel heavy for some odd reason. The more she thought about it, the more it became uncomfortable; her breasts that was. "K-Kenshin…my…" She paused when he placed a kiss on the hollow of her throat. "My…um…" Too ashamed to speak, she merely pointed to her chest feebly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, you must have been uncomfortable, that you were," he murmured in a daze. Kenshin reached inside of the top of her nightgown and drew back both sides, exposing her bare breasts for him to see. Kaoru was most likely so red that it put his own hair to shame. Without sparing her a glace, he gripped one plump mound experimentally, just to gauge her reaction.

"Ah!" Kaoru slapped a hand over her mouth. Had she…had she just _moaned?_ And in front of Kenshin no less…

"You should not be embarrassed, that you shouldn't," he mused, squeezing the mound again. She let out a harsh moan that made her cheeks burn. He brought up his other hand to cradle her other breast and Kaoru closed her eyes tightly.

It felt…good, for lack of a better word. It was strange, yes, she had never had a man touch her chest, much less squeeze her breasts like Kenshin was doing. But it felt good, so good that it made her feel ashamed of herself. "A-ah!" she cried. Kenshin had run a finger over her nipple. It was just a light touch, but the friction was enough to shock her.

Then, he deliberately grabbed her pink budded nipples, tweaking them gently. As Kaoru squeaked again, he leaned his head back down to trail open-mouthed kisses all along her jaw, neck and collarbone. Kenshin knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer—his clothes were becoming an annoyance to the both of them, he would have to fix it soon enough.

Beneath him, Kaoru was writhing. He kept kneading her breasts together, periodically squeezing them and then pinching her nipples as if it were a routine. Her breathing was shaky, her face scrunched up in pleasure, and she gasped as a new feeling pooled in her lower stomach, right in between her thighs. It throbbed and ached as if it were an itch that needed to be scratched. "K-Kenshin…"

As if he were answering a plea, Kenshin's mouth dropped down from her throat and his tongue darted out to leave behind a long, moist trail of saliva all the way to the crevice between her breasts. He then traced his tongue onto one breast, circling it widely before clamping down on it and sucking her nipple like a newborn.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru latched onto his silky hair, tugging on it each time he dared to draw in a large suck and flick his wet muscle over her bud. The feeling between her thighs grew heavier every time as well. "Ah!" She couldn't help but mewl like a kitten at the sensation of his hot, wet mouth on her breast.

As not to let the other breast alone, Kenshin began to squeeze it every time he clamped down on the breast in his mouth. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration—if he were not so focused, he would have stripped the both of them bare already and had taken her within a second. But Kaoru was not ready for that. Kenshin drew back; leaving a tiny string of drool that connected the tip of her breast to his lip.

Kaoru opened her eyes slightly, still panting, to see her husband peeling off his clothes. In a few seconds he was naked before her eyes and she couldn't help but stare at him. Even undressed and…aroused…Kenshin was still beautiful, Kaoru noted. It made her self conscious about her own body. She looked down at his manhood that stood upright at full attention and quickly glanced down in embarrassment. It was her first time seeing such an intimate part of the male body—excluding children's of course.

She felt fingers on her shoulders easing off the rest of her nightgown and gulped, just what would he think of her? _I-it's time…_ Her gown was discarded and thrown across the room. _I hope he's gentle with me—_

And then she felt Kenshin's hands easing her thighs apart; she looked up to see him staring down at her most private area.

_He's not supposed to look at it! No, he can't! _In a state of panic, Kaoru's hands flew down to cover herself. "N-no! You can't look at it, it's so embarrassing!"

Kenshin met her panic filled eyes with a frown and a silent plea. "Kaoru-dono, please trust me, you are beautiful. I am undressed before you as well, am I not?"

Her hands remained glued to their post, covering her womanhood—she gazed into his eyes, marveling at their beautiful color of violet and finally, let her hands drop. She turned her head to the side and refused to look at the southern part of herself. _I can't believe I'm letting him _look_ at me like this…_

Something thin and calloused probed the outer folds of her womanhood and Kaoru's head snapped back up. "Kenshin, you're not supposed to…" She looked down to see his thumb prying her womanhood apart, showing the red, inner folds. "You're not supposed to…"

He bowed his head forward and touched the tip of his tongue to her sex. Kaoru shuddered and gasped, throwing herself back onto the futon. The protests died in her throat as he began to lap at her most sensitive area—drawing his tongue back and forth in her slit, licking the sides, and using his teeth to nip at the delicate skin.

"Ah! Oh! K-Kenshin…I-I…_Oh!_"

He pushed his tongue inside of her to taste her inner walls.

"…Not supposed to-to…ah!" Kaoru rambled, grabbing at his hair again. Once again, she felt that tight feeling in the pit of her stomach, like a coil or spring about to be released. It was unbearable; she just wanted to find some sort of release from the pressure.

Kenshin removed him tongue from inside her womanhood and resumed to licking and probing at it, sucking up some of the juices that had leaked free. His own arousal was driving him insane, his member throbbing so badly that he thought it would explode unless sheathed inside her perfect haven of a body. _Not yet…not yet…_ he told himself. _Kaoru-dono is not ready yet…not yet…_ So he continued to sweep his tongue all along the outer and inner folds of his wife's clitoris, highly enjoying the sounds she made each time that he touched the muscles together.

As the last thing to prepare Kaoru for what had yet to come, Kenshin placed his long index linger at her entrance, just below his tongue. If he were lucky, he would be able to sneak it in without her noticing. He raised his eyes to see her arching her back and scrunching up her red face in pleasure.

He plunged his finger inside and watched as her eyes went wider than he thought possible with shock.

"A-ah, K-Ken…shin…fingers aren't…aren't supposed to—ah! Go there…Oh!"

Her protests were cute, he thought with amusement. Kenshin pulled his finger out almost all the way before shoving it back inside, twisting it and curling it all the while.

"Ahh! _Kenshin!_" Kaoru screamed, grabbing at the sheets, his hair and anything else that she could hold onto. The combination of his licking tongue and corkscrewing finger was almost too much for her to bear.

Until he added a second finger. Drawing them both back, he pushed inside again and repeated the process, faster and faster and harder. The sounds of Kaoru's harsh panting and the slight, slick squelch of his fingers entering her sex vibrated throughout the otherwise silent room. Kenshin could feel the last bits of his control seeping through—he wanted to take her _now_.

He removed his fingers and mouth, panting, and spoke, "Kaoru-dono, I'm going now, I'm sorry that it will hurt, that I am."

"Not…at all…I don't care…if it hurts…because…I love you." She smiled through her heavy palpitation-like breathing. Kenshin reached down in between his own thighs and took his own sex in his hands, holding it just next to her womanhood. He rubbed them together, soaking up some of his salivation and her juices to make the transition easier for the both of them.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin stretched up to cover her mouth with his own as he pushed just the head of his member inside. Kaoru stiffened and brought her hands up to hold on to his sturdy back. He hesitated for a moment, deciding whether on not to take it fast or slowly, before deciding to do it as fast as humanly possible—like ripping off a bandage. Still holding the head, Kenshin jammed his hips forwards in such a quick motion that Kaoru's reaction to the pain was slightly delayed. But that didn't mean that Kenshin couldn't feel the small trickle of blood that seeped from her filled sex.

"I-I'm fine, Kenshin, please…" Kaoru whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. Even so, Kenshin still paused for a moment and let her adjust to him. Inwardly, Kaoru was extremely thankful.

"I'm going to move now, that I am," he warned, shifting his hips slightly.

Kaoru only nodded.

At first, he pulled out and thrusted back inside slowly, afraid to hurt her. Of course, it was torturously slow for him, but then again, this wasn't just about him—it was about Kaoru. She was so tight that it felt like he was almost too _big_ for her.

"F-faster…" she whispered shyly, shakily, after a while and Kenshin gladly complied. As the tempo increased, he began to give out grunts here and there, signifying his pleasure. Kaoru threw her head back onto the pillows again and gripped onto his back even more tightly. "Ah…"

The small whimper drove him over the edge. He gripped her hips and brought her legs up to circle around his waist, and then he began to thrust wildly. Burying his nose and mouth in the crook of his wife's neck, and groaned.

"Kenshin! _Kenshin!_" Kaoru called over and over again. In and out, in and out, faster and faster he went—making hard slapping sounds against their joined skin. More of her juices began to flow and it began to turn from slapping noises into wet, squelching ones like from before.

It was too erotic for Kaoru to handle. Kenshin breathing in heavy, hot pants on her shoulder, the feeling of him inside her, the sight, the scents, the sounds…it was all too much. The tight coil that she had been feeling for quite some time finally burst forth like a dam, letting loose a whole flood of scented nectar from her womanhood which clenched around Kenshin's member like a vise.

It wasn't long before he followed suite, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Kaoru!" and filling her with his own seed, collapsing on top of her.

They stayed like that for a while, still joined at their nether regions with Kenshin practically squashing Kaoru. She decided to break the comfortable silence after minutes of laying there and stroking his hair as he nuzzled her jaw.

"Can you…" Kaoru broke off, unsure of how to say what she wanted.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"Can you call me Kaoru?" she blurted before she could think. "I-I mean," her eyes widened and her cheeks got pinker than before as she shook her head, "you—you don't have to…it was just a suggestion. I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, please just forget—"

"Kaoru,"

The way he said it, so sweetly, so velvety soft, so tenderly and full of adoration made her bones turn into, what the westerners called, 'jelly'.

"I love you," he finally said, kissing her corner of her jaw.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that was not only my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, but it was also my very first lemon! Yay for going out of my element! :D R&amp;R and let me know how I did, it'd be much appreciated <em>**

**_Much, much love_**

~Neena~

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edited: 97/12  
><strong>_


End file.
